


2018 Kinktober

by Decapitated_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, More tags to be added, Multi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decapitated_Cheshire/pseuds/Decapitated_Cheshire
Summary: 2018 kinktoberDay 1: ChokingDay 2: OverstimulationDay 3: SpankingDay 4: RopeDay 5: PraiseDay 6: Hair pullingDay 7: WhipsDay 8: BlindfoldsDay 9: SuspensionDay 10: WaxDay 11: ToysDay 12: MaskDay 13: LingerieDay 14: Dirty talkDay 15: somnophiliaDay 16: VoyeurismDay 17: MirrorDay 18: Daddy/MommyDay 19: DefienceDay 20: FoodDay 21: Size differenceDay 22: HandcuffsDay 23: StripteaseDay 24: GagsDay 25: EdgeplayDay 26: Biting/MarkingDay 27: Dom/SubDay 28: BeggingDay 29: GloveDay 30: Free dayDay 31: Aftercare





	1. Choking

The puffs of breath on my spine  
are sweet whispers from the heavy body atop mine  
fingers dance over my pulse  
barely there  
then a slight press and my body gives in  
my eyes roll back and I start rise  
and they're gone  
oxygen returns me to the ground  
a whine escapes my lips  
I wasn't ready to come back  
a growl from above me and a small chuckle  
¨baby wants to fly?¨  
I nod quickly  
I want to be floating high  
Another chuckle and the hand wraps 'round my neck  
my breath stills  
squeezing, squeezing  
and I'm floating again  
this time higher than ever  
I never want to come down  
up here, pleasure is muted  
but that much stronger all the same  
I'm floating farther and farther  
as though a wind is pushing me away  
a moment stands still  
and the hand releases me  
air rushes back to me  
and I am again grounded  
this time surrounded  
by a hazy cloud of pleasure


	2. Overstimulation

Fire.  
All my nerve endings have been dipped in the hellish fires of sin and it hurts  
so good.  
There's nothing but pleasure and I can't get enough.  
Please, I beg of you:  
Kiss me.  
Fuck me.  
Ruin me.  
Love me.   
Give me all you have and more.  
Drown me in this endless bliss.


	3. Spanking

Slap.  
Your pretty cheeks jiggle and bounce  
God, you look so succulent  
I just want to tear you apart.  
Again, I bring my hand down  
To hear your cute little squeals  
Slap.  
Your ass is a pretty pretty pink  
Glowing like a beacon  
To show them you’re mine.  
I can’t help but rub my hands all over you  
You’re just so delectable.  
My little cherry-assed one.


	4. rope

Everything's better when you can't fight it.   
With your thighs so carefully cinched, you can't run away and with your arms wrapped behind your back, you just look so helpless.  
I mean, you can't even hold yourself up.  
All you can do is lie face down and take it like the slut you are.  
There’s a nice burn in your shoulders.  
Later it will get rubbed out and soothed, but for now you are allowed to enjoy the pain.  
As you writhe with the pleasure given to you, your bindings rub so deliciously, pulling at your skin.   
Some days you get pretty patterns.  
Art that is designed to restrict you and please all who look upon the unworthy canvass that is your body.  
Other days, you receive quick bindings.  
They make it easier to move you around.  
Good for rough and fast nights.  
It doesn’t matter how they are used, you just love ropes.  
You like how they rub at your skin.  
How they take your freedom, while giving you a sense of power in your lack of it.  
They make it so easy to fall down, down, and down into a headspace where you would let anyone do anything to you.  
They let you give the most intimate gift you can: complete and utter trust.   
As well as your body, of course.


End file.
